robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabrina Larock's Backstory
'' This is a plea for help. I am Sabrina Larock. Yes, you have every right to think, "That no good ghost hacker." I am planning Roblox's demise, destroying players, making people quit Roblox, and hacking into people's account while I'm dead, but believe me when I say I'm not that bad of a person. I am forced to destroy, and kill. I meant no harm until... my boss told me "Kill somebody by the name of Hanna Cod in real life." I started to protest but he quickly said "You will lose your job, afterlife, and the will to hack ever again if you don't obey those orders." I had to obey those orders. Right now I'm on an account I hacked enabling me to write this in Real Yandere Girl's name. You might be thinking "I thought Hanna Cod owned that account and when she died her sister took over her account." That is untrue, a young 11 year old girl by the name of Sabreena J. Van Winkle aka my next victim owns this account. And for that snotty boy who keeps saying "Oh this and that can't happen in ROBLOX." You're stupid because obviously the gory events happen in real life. And no, I did not write those other stories because the same account made all of them, I'm a ghost so I need to frame all this mess on the young girl who annoys me most and that young girl happens to be my twin, so I put all those stories under Real Yandere Girl's name. Oh, and if Sabreena J. Van Winkle is reading this right now, oh why hello. I'll care to explain this mess to you and this audience. '' ''Sabreena J. Van Winkle's mother Melissia A. Van Winkle is also my mother. When I was a wee baby, Melissia abandoned me on the sidewalk after I was born. She said I was an ugly, no good, stinky baby. The only thing she didn't know is that I have a memory of a cat, "They forgive but they never forget." I still remember her harsh words to this day, her motherly voice destroying any dignity I had left. The Larock family soon found me there, alone. They adopted me and named me Sabrina. What they didn't know was that before I was abandoned, Melissia named me Sabreena. Whenever she had the Sabreena we know today, she said nothing about the way she looked or smelled, but she looked exactly like me. I knew this because I had an extrodinary power that nobody else has. I've been ashamed of myself and my differences ever since the day I was born, then abandoned. I was bullied in school, tossed around like a sour piece of candy, and taken for granted. By the age of 10, I decided I'd had enough of bullies, enough of being taken for granted, enough of being ignored, enough of being called crazy, enough of being tossed around, and enough of being different. I went to the kitchen when nobody was watching and stole one of the kitchen knifes. I ran back to my room quietly and cried. I let out all the tears from when I've wanted to cry but held it in so that I wouldn't be called a "cry baby". I thought of Sabreena J. Van Winkle and how she was better than me but exactly like me at the same time, and what we sisters could've did together and all the places we could've seen together if I wasn't abandoned. Afterwards I stabbed myself, screamed in agony, and died as my parents entered my bedroom. '' ''After I died, I was immediately sent to hell, go figure. There I got taken by a "gesture in disguise" and forced to do evil stuff on my sister's Roblox account. My sister's Roblox account is Zan3_Gam3rYT, not mine. And everyday she's offline, I hack her account and did the things you may see on other Roblox Creepypasta Wiki pages. Shortly after I started, I decided to make a group called "1996 Voltage" to creep living humans out a bit. And well... here we are, after all the gory business is over with. If my boss figures out I told anyone this, he'll end my afterlife for good. Just know that you don't have to fear the account Zan3_Gam3rYT anymore. My sister has been wondering what's going on and I have disabled her to change anything on her profile or the game she made on Roblox. Today I shall enable her to change her status... let's see how this'll turn out. '' Category:Marked for Review